Graystripe's sister
by Midnight-Sunrise018
Summary: What if Graypaw had a sister?What if she along with Firepaw were the saviors of Thunderclan?I rewrote this with Moonlessnight14 it takes place during the 1st series maybe longer.Rated T for later violence.
1. Author's Note

Me and Moonlessnight14 are going to redo this story to make it a whole lot better I hope you can forgive me and her. You won't be disapointed I promise!


	2. Riverclan At Sunningrocks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or the plotline or the characters, I just own Rosepaw and my other soon to be characters.(WINK WINK! )

**Prologue**

I'm Rosepaw, Graypaw's sister. I'm the one people don't recognize. Even though most of the toms believe me to be weird because of the white rose on my pelt. Not just that my eyes are far beyond normal for a clan cat, or for any cat period. Fire wrapped around ice that covers the forrest. My eyes brought cats to think me as an omen. But, our medicine cat,Spottedleaf, shushed the rumors stating that if I was an omen she would have known about it from Starclan.

I _think_ I've fallen in love with the new _kittypet._ His name is Firepaw. He is loyal and brave. Everything I would want in a tom. But, the only problem is he is to preoccupied with training and finally, fitting in with Thunderclan. I don't even know if he knows I exist.It makes me wonder if we are similar in more ways than one.But I've had a crush on Ravenpaw as far back as I can remember.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader** --**Bluestar-**blue-gray she-cat,tinged with silver around her muzzle.

**Deputy ****--Redtail**-small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. **Apprentice,Dustpaw**

**Medicine Cat****--Spottedleaf**-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

**Warriors****--(toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Lionheart**-magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. **Apprentice, Graypaw**

**Tigerclaw**-big dark brown tabby tom wih unusually long front claws. **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Whitestorm**-big white tom.**Apprentice,Sandpaw**

**Darkstripe**-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

**Runningwind**-swift tabby tom.

**Willowpelt**-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.**Apprentice,Rosepaw**

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat.

**Apprentices****--(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**Dustpaw**-dark brown tabby tom.

**Graypaw**-long-haired solid gray tom,(Rosepaw's brother).

**Ravenpaw**-small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

**Sandpaw**-pale ginger she-cat.

**Rosepaw**-a slim gray-and-white flower patterned she-cat with unusually colored eyes,(Graypaw's sister).

**Firepaw**-handsome ginger tom.

**Queens****--(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Frostfur-**beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

**Brindleface-**pretty tabby.

**Goldenflower-**pale ginger coat.

**Speckletail-**pale tabby,and the oldest nursery queen.

**Elders****--(former warriors and queens,now retired)**

**Halftail-**big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

**Smallear-**gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in Thunderclan.

**Patchpelt-**small black-and-white tom.

**One-eye-**pale-gray she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan.Virtually blind and deaf.

**Dappletail-**once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with lovely dappled coat.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader****--Brokenstar-**long-haired dark brown tabby.

**Deputy****--Blackfoot-**Large white tom with huge black paws.

**Medicine Cat****--Runningnose-**small gray-and-white tom.

**Warriors****--**

**Stumpytail-**brown tabby tom. **Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Boulder-**Silver tabby tom. **Apprentice,Wetpaw**

**Clawface-**battle-scarred brown tom. **Apprentice, Littlepaw**

**Nightpelt-**black tom.

**Queens****--**

**Dawncloud-**small tabby.

**Brightflower-**black-and-white she-cat.

**Elders****--**

**Ashfur-**thin gray tom.

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader****--Tallstar-**a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader****--Crookedstar-**a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy****--Oakheart-**a reddish-brown tom.

**Medicine Cat****--Mudfur-**long-haired light brown tom.

**Warriors****--**

**Blackclaw-**smoky black tom.

**Stonefur-**a gray tom with battle-scarred ears.

**Loudbelly-**a dark brown tom.

**Whiteclaw-**a dark warrior.

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Yellowfang-**old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

**Smudge-**plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

**Barley-**black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

**

* * *

**

**Rosepaw's POV**

I was on border patrol with my friend Ravenpaw and his mentor Tigerclaw, and Redtail because my mentor, Willowpelt had to stay to guard the camp. We were at Sunning rocks when out of nowhere Riverclan cats are coming at us with tooth and claw. I tried to protect Ravenpaw, because he's not that strong or confident in his battle skills, but Whiteclaw, a Riverclan warrior, got in my way. I saw Redtail a short way away fighting Oakheart and Tigerclaw handling another warrior whom I believed to be Stonefur. I ended up fighting Whiteclaw, but I quickly had him running for his life. The only problem was I felt blood trickling from my right flank and back leg. I went to Ravenpaw despite my injuries and fought side-by-side with him.After the battle was getting somewhat under control I felt a shaking in the ground. Redtail then went to go to Tigerclaw to help him yowling "Oakheart is dead!"

Tigerclaw came up to us after he and Redtail took care of Stonefur, and meowed "You apprentices go back to camp to get those wounds checked over and tell Bluestar what happened."

"Yes, Tigerclaw." me and Ravenpaw said in unison. When we set off we were almost about to set off when we heard a yowl and we turned back. What we saw was horrific, we saw Tigerclaw on top of Redtail, his teeth attached to Redtail's neck. Then Redtail stopped moving, we looked at each other and decided with our eyes we would talk about this later because right now we need to go back to camp. So we started towards camp, but I had to help Ravenpaw because every few pawsteps he kept stumbling. We went through the gorse tunnel to camp, but I couldn't take another pawstep because I had lost alot of blood on the way from Sunningrocks. So, I collapsed right at the entrance to camp, but before I blacked-out completely I saw my brother and a flame-colored tom-cat running towards me.

_ To be continued..._

**Author's Note-**Please read and reveiw because ur reveiws keep me writing and ur thoughts count to me!

and if u don't reveiw I will send Rosepaw after u!


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or the plotline or the characters, I just own Rosepaw and my other soon to be characters. (WINK! WINK!)

**Firepaw's POV**

It was only after Ravenpaw passed out that I noticed a gray-and-white she-cat at the entrance of the gorse tunnel."Hey Graypaw who is that she-cat by the gorse tunnel?" I asked.

"That's my sister Rosepaw!" He meowed running towards her.

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw wake up!" Graypaw shouted at his sister.

Right then a big massive tabby who I assumed to be Tigerclaw, by Graypaw's description, came into camp with the body of a tortoiseshell with a red tail trailing in the dust. Just then Tigerclaw yowled to the heavens "Redtail is dead!"

After that I reminded Graypaw of his sister.

"Graypaw maybe we should get her to Spottedleaf?" I suggested.

"Your right Firepaw, how could I have been so mouse-brained!"

"Spottedleaf! My sister has a really deep cut on her shoulder, can you help her?!"

"As soon as I'm done with Ravenpaw."

"But, she passed out and has lost a lot of blood!" protested Graypaw.

"She has?" asked Spottedleaf looking worried now.

"Yes, she has" I said

"Alright I'm coming, hold on, Frostfur could you tend to Ravenpaw for me? Thanks."

Spottedleaf, Graypaw, and I all ran to Rosepaw. "Rosepaw if you can hear me move your ear!" meowed Spottedleaf. Nothing happened until her nose twitched slightly.

"Okay, Graypaw go get some cobwebs and marigold." Spottedleaf ordered. Graypaw dashed off to a fern tunnel, where I guessed Spottedleaf's den was. When he came back with the supplies Spottedleaf started to work on Rosepaw right away. By moonhigh Lionheart, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw moved the injured to Spottedleaf's den. Ravenpaw was awake, but no change for Rosepaw.

* * *

**Later that night………….**

**Graypaw's POV**

I can't go to sleep knowing that my sister could die any minute. Well at least her mentor,Willowpelt, said that she would come get me if there were any changes. Then I heard my name being called."Graypaw" I went outside the apprentices' den careful not to wake anybody up, but there was no one there."Graypaw" then I realized it was Rosepaw because she is the only cat who can contact me like this.Since we were little kits with our eyes barley open, we could understand each other without talking. I raced to Spottedleaf's den where she looked surprised for a moment, but then relaxed and said"Well I was just about to send for you, but I guess it's not necessary since you are already here." Spottedleaf is the only cat who knows about our connection.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She is stable and should be fine in a couple of sunhighs." Spottedleaf said confidently.

" Graypaw is that you?" I heard from the nest in the way back. I looked to Spottedleaf to make sure it was okay. She seemed to know this because she nodded her head and I dashed across to her nest. Her magnificent eyes were half open, as if to say 'I'm glad your here, but I'm tired.'

"Graypaw I'm so glad I can see you instead of watching you from silverpelt." She said

" I am too." said Willowpelt " I don't know what I would do without my apprentice."

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note-** Pleaz read and reveiw and I might use a name you recommend.Your opinions matter don't let anyone tell you different, and if you reveiw you can get a Firepaw plushie! Tawnyleaf and Mosspaw of Riverclan you have earned one, here you go hands plushies outEnjoy! because who knows what other plushies might be waiting for you!


	4. Crushes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or the plotline or the characters, I just own Rosepaw and my other soon to be characters. (WINK! WINK!)

**Rosepaw's POV **

_Three sunhighs later_…..

When I woke up Graypaw was gone and I was still in the medicine cat's den.

"Spottedleaf? Can I go training? It's been 3 days!" I exclaimed.

"I guess….but no battle training!" She meowed sternly.

"Okay" I purred while running out of the den.

The first cats I saw were my brother and with the same flame colored tom I saw before I passed out the other day.

"Hey Graypaw! I can finally train with you guys again!" I shouted.

"Finally!" Graypaw shouted. "I wanted you to meet Firepaw,"

Indicating to the flame-colored tom to the right of him.

"Firepaw, this is my sister Rosepaw."

"Wow, you have magnificent eyes." He meowed in awe (sp?)

"Thanks!" I replied.

Then from across the clearing near the entrance tunnel I heard a familiar yowl."Rosepaw!"

I turn around and there's Ravenpaw, running towards me.

"Great Starclan Rosepaw you gave us quite a scare the other day."He said while wrapping his body around me purring,

my skin was tingling. I've always had a crush on Ravenpaw because he's smart, cunning, understanding, and so caring. He may be a bit jumpy at times, but he's getting better.

**Ravenpaw's POV**

'Great Starclan! Am I really doing this!?' I thought while wrapping myself around Rosepaw,purring. I've always had a sweet spot for Rosepaw, but I thought it would be crossing the line(especially since her brother's my best friend!) for me to take our relationship to the next level, from best friend to mate. I love Rosepaw because she is so confident, loving, and warm. I knew she could never fall in love with someone like me.

"So, Rosepaw would you like to go hunting with me?" I tried to stay calm while I awaited her answer.

_To Be Continued..._

**I want to thank my reviewers**

**Flamestar211, Tawnyleaf,Mosspaw of Riverclan,Queen Siv-Shatterstream, mei mei, Tigerstripe, Snowfur, Freeheart, and the person who co-wrote this story with me... Moonlessnight14! I love you all! And the people who reveiw for this chapter get a Rosepaw and Ravenpaw plushie with their tails twined together! Cause we all know that we want to get them together right?**

**Author's note: I know these are very short chapters, but better short then none at all.**


	5. Reliving the Horrors!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or the plotline or the characters, I just own Rosepaw and my other soon to be characters. (WINK! WINK!)

**Mooseantler, Mosspaw, Snowfur, and Flamestar211...congratz you get a Rosepaw and Ravenpaw plushie with their tails twined together(hands out plushies)keep reviewing you guys because without you peoples I wouldn't have the courage to write another chapter.**

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

_Last chapter...**"So, Rosepaw would you like to go hunting with me?" I tried to stay calm while I awaited her answer.**_

* * *

**Rosepaw's POV**

"Um..." 'omystarclanomystarclan' "Yeah...sure" My answer came out as calm as if I were speaking to my brother, but on the inside I was acting like a kit who had, had too much honey and blueberries.( or hyper in Twoleg speak) I couldn't believe it...Me and _Ravenpaw _were going hunting with each other..._alone._ I just about burst out in happiness.

"If you want to eat before we go you can." Ravenpaw's sudden speaking brought me back to earth...and my rumbling stomach.

* * *

**Ravenpaw's POV**

After Rosepaw had eaten we were on our way.

I felt so free while with Rosepaw, like I didn't have to be anybody, but myself. After we had caught 3 mice and 5 thrushes, we realized we were at Sunning Rocks again. I hesitantly looked at Rosepaw to see if she was thinking about the same thing I was...how Redtail _really_ died. By the emotion in her eyes, I could tell she was. I curled around her, to try to comfort her, it seemed to work for a little bit, but being at Sunning rocks was still unnerving.

"Maybe we should go back?" I heard a quiet, but stressed mew. Then I felt something burrow into my chest fur. I look down and there's Rosepaw with her muzzle in my chest looking for comfort, but she was still able to stare at me with those amazing eyes.

"Yeah, let's go back and add what we caught to the fresh kill pile." I agreed. I started walking back toward the edge of the forest when I realized she wasn't behind me. I looked back to see her staring down at the ground and shuffling her paws like she was embarrassed.

"Um...Ravenpaw I have something to tell you." she mewed and shuffled her paws some more.

_To be countinued..._

**Thank you faithful Reveiwers for loving my story so much you want to improve it! and if you reveiw this chapter then you get a collectable embarrassed Rosepaw plushie which only goes out to the first 6 reviewers and the rest get a Ravenpaw plushie.**

**Author's note: Again sorry for the short chapters,...I promise this next one is going to be longer...but it might take awhile so don't give up on my story peoples!and if you do I'm gonna send Rosepaw and Ravenpaw after you isn't that right guys?**

**Ravenpaw: yeah because whoever Rosepaw goes after, I go after**

**Rosepaw: You tell them Ravenpaw!**

**Me: okay guys I think they get the message!now go run along and play!**

**Them: K!BYE!**


	6. Happy and Surprised

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors or the plotline or the characters, I just own Rosepaw and my other soon to be characters. (WINK! WINK!)

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**CinderDreams, Snowfur, Flamestar211, Maplestripe94, Ghostkit, and TawnyLeaf! You all get a limited edition EMBARASSED ROSEPAW PLUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWWWWW doesn't she look cute when she's embarassed! and the rest get a Ravenpaw plushie!and those people are xSkyheartx, Yalith's wolf, deviL a.wakenn,Eaglesflight,Gazara12,The Awesomeness of Moosey**

* * *

_**Last Chapter...** _

"Maybe we should go back?" I heard a quiet, but stressed mew. Then I felt something burrow into my chest fur. I look down and there's Rosepaw with her muzzle in my chest looking for comfort, but she was still able to stare at me with those amazing eyes.

"Yeah, let's go back and add what we caught to the fresh kill pile." I agreed. I started walking back toward the edge of the forest when I realized she wasn't behind me. I looked back to see her staring down at the ground and shuffling her paws like she was embarrassed.

"Um...Ravenpaw I have something to tell you." she mewed and shuffled her paws some more.

* * *

**ROSEPAW'S POV**

'Am I really going to tell him I love him more than Starclan itself and hope he feels the same way or am I going to not tell and make something up? I was so bold an courageous when I put my muzzle in his chest for comfort, but where had that courage gone?' I thought to myself as I shuffled my paws nervously. I felt so safe with the closeness that we shared in that moment that I wanted to do it again…. and that's exactly what I did.

I went up to Ravenpaw and buried my muzzle once again in his chest. I felt his tail hesitantly wrap itself around me and he put his head on top of mine. I was in total bliss…this is what I've wanted since he and I were apprenticed (and for those of you who didn't know Rosepaw is the oldest of her litter and she was granted a special warrior ceremony when she was only 5 moons old because Spottedleaf got a sign from Starclan stating that _Fire will save the clan, but the cat with the eyes that has fire wrapped around ice that covers the forest will be the true savior._ Of course Graypaw was still a little sore over that but he forgave her for the most part.) I took my tail and wrapped it around him and let out a short purr, he answered with his own purr while wrapping his tail around mine while they were wrapped around our bodies. If I had to guess I would think that if not for the different colors of our pelts, a loner or some cat from another clan would have thought us to be one big cat. I looked up to Ravenpaw which in turn he tilted his head downwards toward me.

We both said at the same time "I love you."

"Really!?" we both said, again at the same time.

"Oh thank Starclan! I thought if I told you, you wouldn't like me back!" I mewed relieved.

"Me not like you? I thought you wouldn't like me!" He exclaimed.

"I guess we were both wrong." I said "well we both have to wait for our warrior names to become mates in Starclans eyes but there's nothing wrong with being secret mates."

"Yeah, I can wait don't worry!" he meowed.

"Good, because moments like these would be alot harder if I were a queen!" I mewed jokingly.

"Yeah, they would be because you would be so moody like the other queens!"

"Hey!" I said while swatting him with my tail "Your mother was a queen and so was mine so we owe them some respect."

" Yeah...your right." he agreed.

After that nerve racking afternoon we picked up the fresh kill we had left at the edge of the forest and we went back to camp with our tails twined together...of course we had to let each other go by the time we got to the gorse tunnel.

* * *

**RAVENPAW'S POV**

Once we got done putting the freshkill on the pile we went into our den to take a well deserved nap...because me and Rosepaw were both mentally and physically drained by what had happened today. But we both knew the other would remember this day forever. I knew that we would have to be warriors to be real mates but I can wait...after all I love her enough to wait.

* * *

**FIREPAW'S POV**

I saw Rosepaw and Ravenpaw go into the apprentice's den to take a nap when suddenly I took a good sniff of both of them.They had a unique scent...like both of their scents combined to make the most sweetest scent ever,honey,roses,catmint and something my old twoleg used to use...I think it was called lavender. I was surprised that there was ever such a scent,but there it was right in front of me. I think I'll have a talk with Ravenpaw later,but right now I'll let him enjoy his little moment of peace and quiet from Tigerclaw.

* * *

**ROSEPAW'S POV**

When I woke up Ravenpaw was staring at me with his tail on my back drawing circles in my fur.

"Good evening, Ravenpaw." I purred quietly noticing my brother and everyone else back in the den sleeping.

"Hello my dearest Rosepaw.Would you like to take a walk in the moonlight?" He asked.

"I would love too." I said getting up and twining my tail with his. It seemed only a second until they were by the sandy training hollow and still going when they realized they were by the barn on Windclan territory.

"I think we should-" but Rosepaw never got to finish her sentence for they were being attacked by rats!

* * *

**NOBODY'S POV**

They came in groups of 6 with their sleek brown bodies slithering in the long grass. 2 jumped up and got Rosepaw on her tail. She yowled in pain and fury until she was able to tear them off of her with a single bite to each of their necks, but then more just kept coming. Rvenpaw tried to get to Rosepaw but wave after wave of rats obscured his vision. The rats bite anywhere they could without coming in contact with the cats teeth. Then the biggest rat of them all came out of the whole,he surveyed the chaos and chose his victim.

* * *

**ROSEPAW'S POV**

All of a sudden the rats decreased around me and I could hear the fear in their squeeks. Were more cats coming? I looked around and what I saw was the _biggest _rat I had ever seen...he was at least the size of a 5 moon old kit and he was heading straight for me. I looked around for Ravenpaw but the other rats were keeping him busy except for his eyes which were staring at me horrified. I looked back in time to see the king rat jump at my face.

* * *

**GRAYPAW'S POV**

I opened my eyes when I thought I had heard Rosepaw having a nightmare and yowling,but when I looked around she and Ravenpaw were nowhere in the den. I asked her in my head "Where are you and Ravenpaw?"

"HELP!!!!!!!!!" came her terrified yowl

I was getting scared now

"Where are you? I'll come help"

"We are by the barn in Windclan territory." she mewed

"I'm coming hold on Rosepaw just keep holding on!" I shouted in my mind before I streaked out of the den and out of the gorse tunnel.

_To Be Continued..._

**To my faithful reviewers...this is a longer chapter I hope u didn't have 2 wait so long...time flys when ur writing**

**anyway if u review 4 this chapter I am going to take a name and consider naming one of the future characters after it...everyname gets put down in my handy notebook of names...again 4 this next chapter it might take awhile 2 come out since I'm planning on doing a long chapter or maybe a fight scene and that takes a lot of time to plan out...so again don't give up on my story peoples...I LOVE U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Rescue Comes

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Warriors or the plot line or the characters, I just own Rosepaw and my other soon to be characters. (WINK! WINK!)

_**Last Chapter…….**_

_"Where are you? I'll come help"_

_"We are by the barn in Windclan territory." she mewed_

_"I'm coming hold on Rosepaw just keep holding on!" I shouted in my mind before I streaked out of the den and out of the gorse tunnel._

**GRAYPAW'S POV**

'I need to run faster if I'm gonna make it in time to help them.' I thought while simultaneously running as fast as I could.

I was running so fast I almost passed the dawn patrol.

"Willowpelt! Willowpelt! Rosepaw and Ravenpaw are in need of some serious help!"

"Calm down Graypaw, where are they?"

"By... the barn... on... Windclan territory" I was gasping by this point.

"Runningwind, Mousefur, and Longtail run up there as fast as you can, we'll follow at a slower pace so Graypaw can catch his breath."

By the time I looked up all I could see of them were there tails whipping over the hill.

"Willowpelt we can't go slow we have to get there before Rosepaw's hurt to badly, she's wasn't even supposed to do battle training and now she's battling rats the size of kittens!"

"Calm down Graypaw we'll get there when we get there...let Runningwind, Mousefur, and Longtail deal with the rats because your only an apprentice and they are fast, young warriors."

I stayed silent while we crossed the moorland.

That's when I heard the horrible yowling. I looked to Willowpelt and the look on her face seemed 2 say 'forget this we gotta run!'

the next second we were over the top of the hill and we were running down it to where we saw many little brown and black bodies on top of squirming targets.

* * *

**Rosepaw's POV (when the king rat attacked.)**

_All of a sudden the rats decreased around me and I could hear the fear in their squeaks. Were more cats coming? I looked around and what I saw was the biggest rat I had ever seen...he was at least the size of a 5 moon old kit and he was heading straight for me. I looked around for Ravenpaw but the other rats were keeping him busy except for his eyes which were staring at me horrified. I looked back in time to see the king rat jump at my face._

I quickly swerved to the side of the attacked and timed a perfect blow to the rat's head...But he wasn't the king of the rats for nothing. He stood up on his hind legs and began to scratch and bite my underbelly. I yowled in pain but I rolled over and crushed the rat while he struggled under me. I looked up to see if Ravenpaw was alright and meet the most incredible scene in front of my eyes.

help had come! I couldn't believe it, but there they were, Mousefur, Runningwind, and Longtail! Mousefur had just taken out 3 rats at a time when finally I realized that the king rat was no longer squirming beneath me but he was right in front of me with the look of a thousand angry rats. I flinched back for a second before he started attacking me again. I shot at him with my claws and he bit my pad when it got to close to his face. I yowled in pain before I quickly, for he was distracted by the blood pouring out of my paws, bite his thick neck and he started squirming like his life depended on it, which it did, but I bit harder and harder and finally I bit so hard and slammed his body on a nearby rock and snapped his neck.

'Finally it's over.' I thought with exhaustion.

I looked up and saw Graypaw running towards me and not far behind him Willowpelt.

"Rosepaw are you ok?" they both asked simultaneously

"Yes I'm fine just have a couple of scratches here and there but I'm good enough to walk really I'm just fine."

Graypaw's tail traced the open wound on my shoulder from the fight three days prier to this attack.

"Looks like it reopened you should get that checked by Spottedleaf." He said

"ya ya ya I'll be sure to do that as soon as I make sure that Ravenpaw is ok." I made my way over to my fallen best friend.

"Are You ok Ravenpaw?" He looked up at me with a tired look in his eye...tired but lovingly he got up and started licking my face like no tomorrow. "I thought I was going to loose you when I saw that big rat heading towards you."

"I know Ravenpaw, I know...but I'm safe, your safe and everybody else is safe so why don't we go back, snuggle in the den and have a great night's...whoops I mean morning's rest...that's alright with you right Willowpelt?"

"It's alright with me, you deserve it...and Ravenpaw I'll make sure to intecept Tigerclaw for you."

At the very mention of his name we both tensed up. Right then would've been the perfect time to tell someone about what we had seen, but we decided not to and just gratefully nod our heads at her. We all walked back to Thunderclan camp and each headed to our dens and layed there in sweet dreams well into the afternoon.


End file.
